Felicia Hardy
Felicia Hardy (フェリシア・ハーディ, Ferishia Hādī), also known as "Black Cat" (ブラックキャット, Burakku Kyatto), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist of the ''Marvel'' series. She is a former enemy turned ally of Spider-Man and was also one of his love interests. "I'm not much of a joiner, tiger. But I'll do what's needed." :—Black Cat. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Erica Lindbeck (English), Ayahi Takagaki (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance As Felicia Hardy Felicia Hardy is a tall, curvaceous woman, with white-platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. As Black Cat Her outfit consists of a black suit with white accents and black goggles, and also features retractable cat claws. * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5' 10" * Weight: 120 lbs. (54 kg) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Felicia is a cunning and morally ambiguous individual, whose playful and flirtatious demeanor mask an intelligent and relentless burglar with a powerful self-righteous streak. She has little to no qualms about lying and manipulating others, even the people close to her, for personal gain. While she tried to come clean during her relationship with Spider-Man, she has since resigned herself to criminal ways, claiming that being altruistic is simply not who she is. During "The Heist" chapter in The City That Never Sleeps, she continually makes suggestive comments towards Spider-Man and toys with him by making him believe he had fathered a child with her. Her seductive nature is not only highlighted in her words but her movements as well, theatrically performing seductive moves around her former lover to flaunt her figure. Similarly to the main game, her cunning let her deceive her former lover again, by trapping him in a vault and revealing she only worked for Hammerhead as a way of stealing the Maggia's collective fortune. Black Cat is displayed as the embodiment of attraction and a pinnacle of dominating superiority, specifically over men. She isn't afraid to make explicitly suggestive comments and frequently flirts with Spider-Man on numerous occasions, even flustering him when questioning whether he'd been working out or gently stroking his arms with her finger tips or suggestively pulling him towards herself. She also appears to enjoy her days as Spider-Man's partner, both professionally and romantically, often attempting to seductively allure him into an affair with her, dismissing his current romantic relationship with Mary Jane. Despite her morally dubious behavior and multiple counts of criminal activity, Felicia is, ultimately, not devoid of morality or repentance as he only steals from wealthy individuals or from criminals, people who in her eyes deserve it. This attitude may stem from her father's supposed death, who was targeted by the Maggia for refusing to work for them. She also shows concern about Hammerhead's plans for retaking New York. As a result, Felicia is neither fully criminal nor vigilante, but rather somewhere in the middle. She does however, retain genuine affection and admiration for the wall-crawler, as she personally made him a costume of her own design as well as sincerely apologizing to Spider-Man for her cold deception towers him after bravely rescuing him from certain death and provided him with a pen drive containing neccessary information to defeat Hammerhead, believing that this would compensate for her aforementioned deception, before parting with her former lover on amiable terms. Relationships Friends/Allies * S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees ** Spider-Man ** White Tiger ** Nova ** Iron Fist ** Power Man * Avengers ** Iron Man ** Giant-Man * Splinter Hamato ** Leonardo ** Raphael ** Donatello ** Michelangelo * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * S.M.A.S.H. * Deadpool Family * Walter Hardy (father) Neutral * Earth Protection Force ** John Bishop * Sable International ** Silver Sable Rivals Enemies * HYDRA * A.I.M. * Ultron * Taskmaster * Doctor Doom * Green Goblin * The Maggia ** Tombstone ** Hammerhead * Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus ** Electro ** Sandman ** Rhino ** Vulture ** Shocker ** Kraven the Hunter ** Mysterio ** Scorpion * Kingpin * Inner Demons ** Mister Negative * Foot Clan ** Shredder ** Baxter Stockman ** Foot Mystics * Purple Dragons ** Hun * Triceratons * Federation Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Peak human condition: Due to extremely intense training regimen in both martial arts and gymnastics as well as having used to fighting crime alongside Spider-Man, Black Cat is in top physical condition with her physical abilities being almost superhuman. * Peak human strength: Black Cat's years of hard training in martial arts and gymnastics grant her the capability to give extremely powerful strikes, especially kicks, that were enough to incapacitate physically strong thugs with refined brute force. * Peak human speed: Black Cat is extraordinarily agile, able outmaneuver almost all her enemies, she came across near instantly, her tremendous agility and reflexes allow her to jump exceptionally high and far, making her immensely evasive giving her an overwhelming advantage in speed combat. Her speed is capable of rivaling even Spider-Man's, who is a superhumanly fast combatant himself. Her reflexes are lighting fast, able to shift rapidly between offense and evasion, attack and evade from any multiple directions. * Peak human agility: Black Cat is immensely nimble and flexible due to her immense gymnastic training. Her cat-like agility is vastly superior to even Olympic class athletes and gymnasts, as well as rivaling that of Spider-Man's. She can use it to crawl, climb and leap at extremely high speeds, to the extend she can crawl faster than Spider-Man, scale buildings and walls in seconds, and crawl on grated ceilings without effort. * Peak human endurance: Black Cat is extremely tenacious and her endurance is at the highest peak of human physical potential. Even after a prolonged battle against some Maggia enforcers and many of his robots, she still had sufficient stamina for burglary. Her resilience made her capable of surviving being in front of her exploding apartment swiftly escaping thereafter. * Gifted intellect: Felicia Hardy is highly intelligent woman, capable of masterfully deceiving Spider-Man into helping her steal Hammerhead's drive. Her exception intellect extends itself to her burglary, escapology, tactical, engineering and deceptive skills. ** Expert thief: Black Cat, having attentively followed her father's footsteps in cat burglary, is an outstandingly prolific cat burglar, quite possibly the best in the world. ** Expert escapologist: Black Cat, as a world-class cat burglar, is exceptionally skilled at escaping unscathed in life-threatening situations, despite staggering odds. The most notable example is her escaping her apartment explosion: within a second of the blast, Black Cat managed to retreat from the penthouse's front door to a safe distance without a single person noticing. ** Expert tactician: Black Cat is an extremely skilled strategist, possibly even besting Spider-Man in that regard, being able to outmaneuver countless individuals, including the Maggia, the NYPD, and Spider-Man. She is shown to think several steps ahead, helping her pull off dangerous heists and avoid retribution. ** Expert deceiver: Black Cat, being a sharp-witted and manipulative felon, is well-versed in the art of deception: she was able to not only outsmart Spider-Man and Hammerhead, but the entire NYPD. She is a skilled liar, which is only amplified by her tactical prowess. ** Skilled engineer: Black Cat is a fairly skilled and talented engineer, having designed much of her equipment as well as supplying Spider-Man with a new suit. Her father admitted that her designs have surpassed his in every way, a testament to her ability. * Master of stealth: Black Cat is extremely skilled in the art of stealth, capable of being one with darkness and move through them without being noticed or detected. And due to such stealth Black Cat can flawlessly infiltrate high-level security facilities without being detected, breach the maximum security museums and the high alert NYPD Jail Station with numerous armed guards, effortlessly. And after her presumed death, Felicia lived in complete anonymity and everyone who knew her thought she was dead, and move freely about New York City for days without being detected. She also managed to watch the extremely vigilant Spider-Man without him noticing. * Skilled combatant: Black Cat is a skilled combatant, being able to handle multiple opponents on her own. * Master acrobat: She is shown to be an acrobatic and agile combatant, on par with Spider-Man in terms of skill despite her lack of superhuman abilities. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Black Cat costume: Black Cat's costume is both form-fitting and practical. It is equipped with grappling hooks, akin to the web shooters of Spider-Man, and is armed with tough, retractable metal claws. * EMP grenades: Black Cat is seen using electromagnetic pulse (EMP) grenades, which upon activation emits a powerful electromagnetic pulse capable of temporarily disabling electronic equipment. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Felicia Hardy is the only daughter of former cat burglar Walter Hardy, the original Black Cat, who faked his death to prevent the Maggia crime families from coming after her. When Felicia grew up, she decided to follow in her father's footsteps, becoming the new Black Cat. As Black Cat, she chose to only steal from well-off people, or in her eyes, "people who deserved it". At an unknown point, she met Spider-Man, whom she grew fond of, eventually falling in love with him. Due to her feelings for the wall-crawler, Black Cat gave up on her criminal ways and became Spider-Man's partner for a brief period, both professionally and romantically. With the help of Spider-Man, Black Cat managed to stop most of her criminal activities and fight for good. Synopsis ''Spider-Man'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Black Cat Wikipedia * Black Cat Marvel Database * Black Cat Marvel's Spider-Man Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Females Category:Marvel Universe Characters